Flameclaw
Flameclaw is a massive ginger tom, he has a green eye and a lifeless clouded white one, which bears a scar for an unknown reason. Flameclaw was originally for a story called: Legends: Heart of Fire, where he is the main character and who is the catalyst for many events. He also makes an appearance in a story called Legacy: Silver Shadow, where he plays the role of a senior warrior and potential deputy in a clan called EarthClan. His creator -- HeroicLightLion -- never intended to use him as a RP character but ended up doing so due to a lack of creativity at the time. Description Appearance RP Flameclaw is a massive, striking, hansome, tom with a -- carefully groomed and shining -- tabby ginger pelt, with a carefully groomed white, fluffy, shining, distinctive underside. Broad, well-muscled, strong, massive shoulders. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled front legs. Massive, powerful, wide paws, with dagger sharp claws that are also well groomed. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled back legs. Long, whip-like, strong, powerful, well groomed tail. Rogue-ish charm look on his face, with a scar running through his left eye, the scar starting just blow left ear and ending at his cheek, a series of claw marks on the right side of his face, and tear marks from brushing up against an unknown plant/tree on his right side. A piercing, brilliant, clear, warm green right eye. A dead, lifeless, clouded, cold white left eye. Heart of Fire Flameclaw is a massive, striking, hansome, tom with a -- carefully groomed and shining -- tabby ginger pelt, with a carefully groomed white, fluffy, shining, distinctive underside. Broad, well-muscled, strong, massive shoulders. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled front legs. Massive, powerful, wide paws, with dagger sharp claws that are also well groomed. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled back legs. Long, whip-like, strong, powerful, well groomed tail. Rogue-ish charm look on his face, with a scar running through his left eye, the scar starting just blow left ear and ending at his cheek. A piercing, brilliant, clear, warm green right eye. A dead, lifeless, clouded, cold white left eye. Silver Shadow Flameclaw is a massive, striking, hansome, tom with a -- carefully groomed and shining -- tabby ginger pelt, with a carefully groomed white, fluffy, shining, distinctive underside. Broad, well-muscled, strong, massive shoulders. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled front legs. Massive, powerful, wide paws, with dagger sharp claws that are also well groomed. Strong, wide, powerful, muscled back legs. Long, whip-like, strong, powerful, well groomed tail. A scar running through his left eye, the scar starting just blow left ear and ending at his cheek. A piercing, brilliant, clear, warm green right eye. A dead, lifeless, clouded, cold white left eye. Character RP W.I.P Heart of Fire W.I.P Silver Shadow Flameclaw is a stoic and quiet, never speaking unless needed or answering a question. To those who haven't spent time to get to know him see him as a cold, calculating, emotionless warrior, trained only to kill. He has been praised as the best fighter out of all four of the clans, for good reason. While the tyrant Moonstar lived, he had killed ten leaders and destroyed six clans almost by himself, he had done this under Moonstar's orders. In total he had killed 120 cats and 6 leaders while destroying six clans, utterly obliterating them. Because of this, he had earned the title 'Claws of War'. To those that know him, Flameclaw is a protective, selfless and brave. He has never put himself before others unless needed, he has saved many lives, but not as many as he has taken. Flameclaw in conclusion is an engima, not much is known about this stoic and deadly warrior. Skills RP Flameclaw is an excellent hunter, due to his amazing tracking skills, focus, knowledge of hunting and prey, and many other things. He due to his knowledge of prey he is the ideal hunter, when prey is few, he was taught to track things easily and be able to separate scents and to be able to hunt in the area's where two-legs roam, near rivers, rocky places, snowy areas and many other areas, although he shows most talent when hunting in two-leg areas. He was also taught to mask his scent by rolling in things. In fighting Flameclaw is not exactly the best, he fights ungracefully but efficiently, he tends to use his own style of fighting which is basically do anything to win: Honorable or not. Heart of Fire W.I.P Silver Shadow Flameclaw is an excellent warrior, no one has bested him in battle save Duskstar, Moonstar and his mentor, Spiritsong. He was taught to fight with every skill he knows possible, he was taught to fight with the skills commonly found in the now extinct clans and the still alive clans, which grants him the knowledge to know how to avoid attacks from other clans, thus makes him near impossible to hit and near unstoppable. He may look like a brute, but make no mistake, this 'brute' is swift and acrobatic, while not lacking in strength and endurance. Life RP W.I.P Heart of Fire W.I.P Silver Shadow W.I.P Pedigree RP W.I.P Heart of Fire W.I.P Silver Shadow W.I.P Relationships RP W.I.P Heart of Fire W.I.P Silver Shadow W.I.P Quotes Triva RP Heart of Fire *Flameclaw was actually originally meant to be a female. *Has abilities that Scorpion from Mortal Kombat has. *Flameclaw gets angry easily due to his special power. *When Flameclaw gets really angry he changes completely, becoming fire in the form of a massive lion and losing complete self control and only desires to kill those who angered, attacked or wronged him. *Flameclaw actually died before been revived and granted his new powers, he was killed by an aggressive loner *When using his fire powers his voice changes, it becomes deeper, gains a reverb and becomes demonic. *Instead of a spear like Scorpion from Mortal Kombat he sends out vines of fire to pull his foes closer, but he rarely uses it, because he thinks it's dishonorable. *Flameclaw was originally meant to be a reincarnation of his main enemy and thus had to commit hara-kiri (Suicide for bringing dishonor or such.) to complete his prophecy, but that idea was thrown way. *Flameclaw's story is the first out of four, and is in his POV mostly. The other stories are in Graytalon's Leopardsnow and Duskstar's POV. Silver Shadow Images Life Image Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Cats Owned by Heroic